Netspace: P5/Transcript
Part 5 (A small drone is seen over the farm. Nate is seen operating it.) Nate: Alright. Looks like Kurata's already aware of the energy here. We have mercs all over the place. Benji: Will this thing help us find electronic perimeters? Nate: Yep. It detects any photons it gives off using an EMF Vision. The background is shown in blue. Any photons being given off by any in visible trip will be shown in white. (The heroes see all of the white lines.) Zoey: Look at all of those. He really has this place locked down. Devon: Well, we need to find some way to disable them all at once. Can you find out where these are linked to? Nate: I'll see if I can find a central breaker. We can use the EMP rigged on this drone to fry it. (Nate moves the drone and spots a central server.) Nate: That server is where all of those electronic traps connect to. Benji: Blow it. (Nate detonates the drone with an EMP blast, disabling the perimeter.) Nate: Okay. The grid's offline. Devon: (Activates comm) Commander, perimeter offline. Begining sweep. (Numerous ARGUS Mercs are seen guarding a specific area. One is suddenly taken out quietly by Benji, with others to follow.) Devon: Okay. Sensors out. Let's find this pendant. (The teams begin their sweep. But they find no reading.) Ravi: Uh, Nate? You said the reading was here? Nate: Yeah. Ravi: I'm not finding anything. Nate: Neither am I. Ravi: How about you guys? Steel: I'm not finding it here? Devon: Strange. We confirmed it was here. John: Guys. UAV Recon is picking it up at that huge structure in Pucara. Nate: The Sueno Mausoleum. Benji: Sueno? Heather: El Sueno. Leader of the Santa Blanca Cartel. John: Intimidating as all Hell. Tommy: He's had Bolivia in the palm of his hand for a long time. Nate: We can't go there. That place is locked up tight. Devon: Now what? John: I'll call Cloe. (Activates comm) Cloe, it's John. We did a sweep, but UAV just picked our target signature at the Sueno Mausoleum. Cloe: (Sigh) Yeah, I saw it. I kinda figured once it made its presence known, El Sueno and his cartel would have already beat us to it. Mission scrubbed. Get out of there. Devon: Got it. Tommy: No reason sticking around. Let's go. (The heroes leave the fields. Meanwhile at the Mausoleum, a bald man with tatoos all over his head and face is seen holding the shattered Siren Gem.) El Sueno: I've been watching these for months. The legends are true. Our Queen must be found. No one ever knew whether or not they existed. Time was altered long ago. But I knew all along... (The heroes are back at HQ along with the DigiDestined. They enter the Command Center.) Benji: Cloe, we just seen Price and his team depart. What's going on? Cloe: Rescue mission. Devon: Who is it? (Cloe, Commander Shaw, and Tommy look at each other.) Benji: Something you aren't telling us? (Cloe brings up the image of the HVI.) Tai: Agent Himekawa? LOTM: FIRE REBELLION: NETSPACE Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion Netspace Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Netspace Category:Transcripts